


Smile for Snapchat

by Nerdoftheworld



Series: Stucky Shot Party [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney Movies, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Pining, Sleepless nights, Snapchat, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdoftheworld/pseuds/Nerdoftheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky can't sleep after waking up for a nightmare and what better to pass the time than with Snapchat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile for Snapchat

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Person A leaving tHIGH HICKEYS ON PERSON B (ી(΄◞ิ౪◟ิ‵ + imagine your otp unable to sleep at 4am and sending cute snapchats to each other
> 
> Enjoy

Bucky wakes up around four a.m. for the thousandth time this month, sweat drenched and chest heaving like he ran a marathon a mere few minutes ago. It’s been two years since his arm was amputated from the elbow down yet every night when he closes his eyes, he can see the ice and cold biting at his lost appendage while he struggles to breath under the weight of the suffocating mass of snow on top of him. He sighs as he watches the digits on his alarm clock go from all zero to a one with the slowness of molasses, already knowing that it was gonna be a long night if he didn’t manage to fall back to sleep before morning. His sister has a very important soccer game tomorrow and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t go see his little sister play because of a stupid nightmare.

 

But no matter how many sheeps he counts or positions he tries, he can’t seem to be comfortable enough to fall asleep. He tries stretching a little, hoping that maybe he can get his joints to lose tension and just go limp from exhaustion so he can just fall back to sleep. He even goes as far as turning on his lamp and reading some of the passage from Lord of the Rings, starting from the beginning of the book that he’s read a million times over the past few years.

 

Nada.

 

His phone buzzes from near his thigh, shaking the bed around his legs as the lock screen automatically lights up. Shrugging, Bucky picks up his phone to find that he’s got a Snap from Angie. The picture is of her and Peggy cuddling on a couch with a bowl of popcorn on their laps and captioned, “We had a Disney marathon!” with small kiss emojis next to it. He laughs quietly to himself for a moment, enjoying Peggy’s intense stare at the screen and Angie’s full smile with a blue tint from the screen in front of them. He double taps the message and takes a quick picture of his bare thighs, swiping at the picture until he could get the timestamp and then types out, “Good for you!” followed by a smiling emoji.

 

Bucky sets his phone down and pokes at the relatively big hickey that lays dormant near the elastic band on his thighs, counting the smaller bites and bruises that decorate around it while he waits for another Snap from Angie. He’ll probably have to yell at Steve the next time he sees him, just to remind the blonde their rules they’ve established when they were fifteen; no marks, no kissing, and no emotions. Sure, they’ve experimented with kissing when they were younger and Bucky loves Steve like a brother but he can’t have hickies scattered around his body like a small sign telling everyone that Bucky belongs to Steve. He doesn’t belong to anyone, thank you very much.

 

His phone buzzes again, this time a picture of Ariel talking to the sea witch.

 

 **AutomatBabe:** Why are you up so early?  

 

 **Buckaroo:** nightmares

 

She sends another picture of the TV set, filtered black and white with a string of screaming emojis filling the bar until there’s no more space left. He barely had time to write back because she sent a new Snap, this time of their bowl of popcorn getting refilled.

 

 **AutomatBabe:** Who gave you those hickies, Bucky?

 

Bucky chews on his bottom lip for a moment, tap a finger against one of the smaller ones on his thigh. He gives up eventually and sends her a picture of his nightstand with the book and picture frame of his family.

 

 **Buckaroo:** steve

 

Angie doesn’t reply for a bit, probably got distracted by the TV set as per usual with their conversations. Really, Angie is one of Bucky’s best friends, but everytime he sees her with Peggy, a piece of him turns bright emerald in jealously. They became friends during eighth grade when they sat together in English class, both immigrants from different countries who got saddled with the other as a way of ‘getting help without going far’. They worked on maybe two projects together before they actually became close enough to start hanging out outside of class and around the cafeteria, but it was around that time that Steve started to bulk up now that he was on an experimental medication for his malnourishment and all of the sudden these girls started throwing themselves at him. Thank god Angie didn’t, however, as the months went on Bucky noticed how Peggy and Steve were getting a little too close for comfort before they dated for almost three months, breaking it off when Peggy had to move to London to start her freshman year of high school. By the time she got back, Steve was six foot and weighed almost twice as much as Bucky form all the muscles mass he gained over the year. Captain of the football team and still standing up for people, Steve was practically every person’s wet dream.

 

Five minutes later, Angie sent back a picture of her smiling smugly and winking in front of their movie collection.

 

 **AutomatBabe:** Something I’m missing here, Jamie???

 

 **Buckaroo:** none of your business doll

 

 **AutomatBabe:** Well if you’re so chummy why snap me?

 

 **Buckaroo:** what do you mean

 

 **AutomatBabe:** Snap him

 

 **AutomatBabe:** He just walked in to get water

 

 **AutomatBabe:** Go for it sweetie! :) :)

 

Bucky groans softly into his pillow, watching Angie’s thumbs up until the message deletes itself. He doesn’t really want to Snap Steve while looking this - hair messed up, naked save for his boxer briefs, dark circles under his eyes and without his prosthetic. Sure, Steve has seen him practically incoherent and has definitely seen Bucky without his prosthetic with all the pool parties they get dragged into every summer, but not when Bucky just woke up from a nightmare. Nevertheless, he sighs and opens the camera.

 

He takes a picture of his lamp, slightly tilted just to make it look thoughtful. He typed up a quick “Hey”, sent it and then sat the phone down with his eyes trained on the device. It didn’t take long for Steve to write back, his picture being of his ceiling which Bucky would know anywhere seeing as to how he’s thrown his head back lots of times in that room.

 

 **SteveRogers:** Hey, what’re you doing up?

 

Bucky sits up, crossing his legs in a tailor’s seat and snaps a picture of his knee.

 

 **Buckaroo:** couldn’t sleep, you?

 

The next picture Bucky gets back is of Steve’s face - blonde hair ruffled and soft and his glasses a bit askew. One blue eye is open and he grins with a smile that Bucky feels tugging at his heart.

 

 **SteveRogers:** Cartinelli laugh too much

 

 **SteveRogers:** They tried to rope me into it

 

Bucky’s fingers itch to screenshot Steve’s face like that, but instead decides against it mainly because of the notification that will pop up and tell Steve. He takes a picture of his book, swiping until he got the right filter.

 

 **Buckaroo:** aww too scared you’d cry?

 

 **SteveRogers:** Hell no!!! Too scared I’d sing :)

 

This time Steve’s face looks horrified, like the mere thought of singing in front of the girls while watching Disney movies was going to be the end of him completely. Bucky stifles a laugh and takes a picture of his sheet.

 

 **Buckaroo:** come now you sing beautifully

 

 

 **Buckaroo:** just like snow white

 

 

 **SteveRogers:** I’m glad you think so :)

 

 **SteveRogers:** So, what’s on your mind?

 

The brunette bites his lip again, clenching the phone in his hand tightly. He really didn’t want to make Steve worry but he’ll just insist until he gets an answer.

 

 **Buckaroo:** nightmare about … you know

 

 **SteveRogers:** :( I’m sorry  </3

 

Damn Steve Rogers and his little hearts.

 

 **SteveRogers:** How come you don’t take selfies?

 

 **Buckaroo:** i look gross rn

 

 **SteveRogers:** Please? :) For me?

 

 **Buckaroo:** no

 

 **SteveRogers:** :(

 

 **SteveRogers:** :’(

 

Turning the camera feature towards himself, Bucky tries to swallow down his disgust at his face. Even if it was only for a split second, the memory was etched into his mind still. Clammy skin, light stubble, sunken eyes. He doesn’t smile when he takes the picture.

 

The next message he gets from Steve after sending his selfie is a video. A small, five second video of Steve laying on his side and smiling into the camera like something out of a romantic movie nominated for five Oscars. “I love it when you smile, gorgeous,” he smiles, chuckling lightly. “Brightens my day up,”

 

Bucky buries his face into his pillow, holding his phone out and making sure all he could see is his eyes over the corner of the pristine pillow. He presses down on the button until it turns red to signal the recording but all Bucky does is shake his head stubbornly.

 

 **SteveRogers:** Come on, join the smiling club! :D

 

A minute later he gets two snaps from both Angie and Peggy, both smiling respectively. Damn they work fast. Bucky makes another ‘video’, still hiding his face from the camera. “No, I’m not infected by the Disney like you guys,” and he sends it to all three.

 

 **SteveRogers:** Well last time I checked …

 

 **SteveRogers:** every prince smiles  <3<3

 

 **Buckaroo:** last i checked they don’t leave marks

 

 **SteveRogers:** What marks?

 

Bucky sends a picture of between his legs, focusing on the dark bruises and bites ending mid-thigh.

 

 **SteveRogers:** ... I’m so sorry

 

 **SteveRogers:** I won’t do it again

 

 **Buckaroo:** It’s fine

 

 **SteveRogers:** Not when you told me not to

 

Bucky smirks and sends Steve a picture of his chin, his lips curling upward.

 

 **SteveRogers:** Face?  <3

 

He takes a smiling picture, though the side of his face is squished by the pillow. He sends it with a kiss emoji and the blushing smile one.

 

 **SteveRogers:** Breathtaking

  
The caption is followed by a smiley with it’s mouth open and heart eyes, making a part of Bucky’s heart swell at the thought that Steve thought he was breathtaking. Bucky continues sending pictures, filtering and whining whenever Steve asked for another smiling one and before he knew it, it was morning and he realizes that he is completely in love with Steve Rogers.


End file.
